


More Libcap

by Call_me_Anarkiddie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Gay, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Short One Shot, look i just wanna be happy lmao, nosmut, so i'm projecting onto these guys, this fandom is making me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/pseuds/Call_me_Anarkiddie
Summary: its just sappy fluff
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	More Libcap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarkinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarkinnie/gifts).



The rain pelted down harshly on the ground outside, forming puddles, and making the roads dangerous. 

However, Ancap and Libertarian were not effected by this. Snuggled up against each other, and blissfully unaware of the storm outside. 

Ancap moved his hand to his husband's head, stroking the shorter man's hair. Libertarian leaned into Ancap's touch, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

The taller man chuckled softly, gently pulling his husband closer to himself, "I love you sweetheart."

Libertarian hummed approvingly in response, smiling up at Ancap.

The two shared an unusual bond. He had had to fight among the extremists, and he tolerated them. He liked Minarchist and Hoppean as well, of course, but never as much as Libertarian. He loved Libertarian.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, i'm not becoming soft for political ideologies-


End file.
